The Quest For The Prophecy: A Winx Club Tecna Fanfiction
by WolfQueen999
Summary: Tecna has finally escaped the horrors of the Omega Dimension, but she soon realises that she's not out of the woods yet. An ancient prophecy has been fulfilled and Tecna, along with the Winx and Specialists, must complete a gruelling quest. Contested by a mysterious saboteur, Tecna needs to emerge victorious in this race against time, or she will lose her powers forever.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

A/N: I do not own the starting dialogue, it belongs to Rainbow Srl and Cinélume.

\--"You're all wrong!"

**_No. It's not real._**"Let go of me!"

**_She's alive! They're all wrong, I'll show them! I won't give up on Tecna that easily!_**\--

The memory of that fateful day was still fresh in Timmy's mind. The others were certain that Tecna was dead, but Timmy had forged such a deep emotional and spiritual connection with Tecna that he knew she was alive and out there somewhere. Despite his reasoning, they refused to believe him and assumed he was in denial, but he was right all along, and now Tecna was finally safe and sound in the Owl on the way back to Alfea.

The mission was all a blur to Timmy, it was without a doubt an eventful and emotional night. He put those emotions aside. **_I must be strong. For her._** Now that Timmy had put the ship on autopilot, he was free to go. He walked into a small room with a cot and the first aid kit. Helia was already there tending to Tecna's wounds with Flora by his side.

The magenta-haired fairy of technology had transformed out of her Enchantix form and was wrapped in blankets. She was fast asleep due to extreme exhaustion. She needed to stay alert in the Omega Dimension, in case she was ambushed by convicts. She barely slept at all. Timmy grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the side of Tecna's bed, across from Helia and Flora.

Tecna had multiple wounds on her arms, which Helia had already bandaged. She had bruises all over her body, including her arms, forehead, jawbone and when she was in her Enchantix form Timmy saw a few on her back and stomach. Helia was stitching up a long gash down her left leg. "Is she going to be alright?" Timmy asked tentatively. "Her wounds are almost taken care of, however, she is extremely exhausted and still freezing cold, and she will probably experience a substantial amount of mental trauma." Timmy gulped. He hated seeing Tecna hurt.

Helia finished with the first aid. "I think we should leave them alone for a while," he gestured to Tecna and Timmy. Helia and Flora left the room, closing the door behind them. Timmy sighed and took Tecna's hand in his. He started stroking her hand to soothe his agitation. He was quite worried about her.

About two minutes later Tecna started to mumble in her sleep. She was tossing and turning, clearly in distress. "N-no," most of her speech was indistinct but he heard her forming the odd word. The volume of her voice increased, she was nearly shouting now. Timmy gripped her hand tighter and touched her face. "It's ok Tecna," he whispered in an attempt to comfort her "You're safe." Suddenly, Tecna emitted a blood-curdling scream. "Tecna, wake up!" Timmy was starting to panic. Her body convulsed and she screamed again.

Tecna woke with a start and shot upwards. Tears were streaming down her face and she was out of breath. "Tecna!" Timmy pulled her into his embrace. He wiped her tears and stroked her short hair. "It's ok Tecna. It was just a dream, I won't let anyone hurt you." he whispered. She was shaking and her face was pale. "T-timmy," she could only manage one word. She collapsed into his arms, exhausted and afraid.

"Don't worry Tecna, we're on our way back to Alfea, in fact, we're nearly there. Then things will go back to normal and everything will be the way it's supposed to be." Timmy reassured her. "Oh Timmy," she sighed "I-I just went through so much there, it was awful. It was so cold, and dark ,and desolate and the only people there were convicts constantly trying to hunt me down and kill me. I know I'm being so illogical because it's all over, but I can't pretend to be tough anymore!" Tecna sobbed.

"It's ok Tecna, after what you've been through you have every right to feel this way," Timmy said "Just know that I...well...I love you Tecna, and if something like this ever happens again I'll always be by your side to protect you." "I love you too Timmy," Tecna replied. Her voice was barely audible as her head was resting on his chest. Timmy could feel the Owl landing, they had arrived at Alfea.

Timmy picked up Tecna, who was now asleep again, gently and met the others at the exit of the Owl. The hatch opened, revealing Headmistress Faragonda and Grizelda. "Thank the Great Dragon, you've arrived," Faragonda rushed over to Tecna and Timmy "Is she alright?" "Well, she's exhausted and freezing cold, and she has some minor injuries," Timmy stated "And she had a nightmare, she really went through a lot in the Omega Dimension."

"Poor thing," Faragonda sighed "You will escort her to Nurse Ophelia at once, girls, show him the way then go straight to your dormitory. You may have the day off classes tomorrow. I think that may have been your toughest mission yet. Boys, we are all indebted to you and we thank you for your service. Please wait here for Timmy then leave the campus with as little disturbance as possible. I wish you all a good night." She turned on her heels and left with Grizelda in tow.

The Winx girls showed him the way to the infirmary. Despite Timmy's good sense of direction, the many identical corridors of Alfea never failed to puzzle him. They opened the door to the Alfea infirmary, where Nurse Ophelia was waiting. "Faragonda sent me a message to tell me what happened," she said "Poor thing, come with me and we'll take her to a bed." There was no one else in the infirmary , so they placed Tecna in the closest of many empty beds.

"Will she be ok?" Timmy asked, his concern audible in his voice. "Physically, she'll be fine eventually, though she'll be on complete bed rest until further notice, but Faragonda said she had an awful nightmare. I'm afraid she may have endured a traumatic experience, and that mental trauma could be a big problem," Nurse Ophelia sighed, then smiled at Timmy, who she knew was worried "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine eventually. Now off to bed girls," She gestured to the Winx "And I wish you a safe trip back to Red Fountain young man." She said to Timmy. "Thank you." Timmy turned and walked out the door.

The Winx led Timmy back to the Alfea courtyard, where the other Specialists were waiting in the Owl. Timmy walked to the front of the ship in silence and set the course for Red Fountain. As he turned on the engine, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in his swivel chair and saw Helia. "I'm sure she'll be ok Timmy," Helia smiled reassuringly "Don't worry." Timmy sighed. "Thanks Helia, I sure hope so."

_Tecna was running. All of the bleak, damp tunnels looked the same, and she could be going around in circles for all she knew. She could hear the convicts gaining on her, but she felt too weak to go on. **No. I must keep going.**__ Tecna tried to keep going but she dropped to the floor, exhausted. Rough hands grabbed her forcefully and dragged her in the opposite direction. She struggled against them but to no avail. She turned and looked towards them. It was the other Winx girls.__ "Guys, what are you doing? Let go of me!" "Not so fast!" "Yeah, didn't you wonder why we assumed you were dead so easily?" "We don't need you Tecna. We can't defeat Valtor with dead weight on our team." "No wonder you were the second last one of us to get her Enchantix." "A good fairy would have closed the Omega Portal without falling in." **No. It can't be.** They dragged her into a large chamber, where Valtor was waiting. He was holding on to Timmy with one hand and had a knife against Timmy's throat with the other. "Timmy!" "Tecna!" Slowly, Valtor, pressed the knife into Timmy's skin. Blood flowed out of the wound. Tecna dropped to the ground and screamed. "Timmy! No!"_Tecna woke with a start, still screaming. She was crying, shaking and sweating and she felt sick. Nurse Ophelia rushed over to her. "Are you alright Miss Tecna?" Tecna sobbed. "Where's Timmy?," she asked urgently "Is he alright? Is he safe?" "It's ok, he went back to Red Fountain hours ago, he's safe." Ophelia reassured her. "I need to contact him somehow, but my palmtop is in my room." Tecna was getting increasingly anxious.

"Bluebell!," the nurse called her bonded pixie, Bluebell, the pixie of healing "Go sneak into the Winx Club's dorm and wake Digit. Get her to come down here and bring Tecna's palmtop." "Right away!" The pixie rushed off through the door and returned with Digit, Tecna's bonded pixie. "Tecna!" Digit speeded towards her fairy and crashed into her. Tecna laughed and hugged her. Digit broke away from Tecna. "Sorry for my illogical behaviour," Digit said "Here's your palmtop."

Tecna's unlocked her device immediately using the facial recognition software and opened her messaging app. Timmy was online.

**3:05 AM****Tecna: **Hey, are you alright?

**Timmy: **I'm fine, why?

**Tecna: **Just checking.

**Timmy: **Did you have another nightmare?

**Tecna: **Yeah.

**Timmy: **Are you ok?

**Tecna: **I guess. I don't know.

**Timmy: **Don't worry, tomorrow's Saturday which means I can visit you for as long as I like. We can talk about it more then.

**Tecna: **Thanks. Shouldn't you be asleep?

**Timmy: **I couldn't, but I should probably try again.

**Tecna: **Goodnightht Timmy 3

**Timmy: **Goodnight Tecna, sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission to Zenith

Tecna woke at 11:59 AM the following morning after hearing someone enter the infirmary. She sat up gingerly and to her delight, Timmy had come to see her. "Good morning Timmy." Tecna smiled weakly. "Good morning Tecna." Timmy sat down in a chair next to Tecna's bed.

"How are you feeling?" He took Tecna's hand in his. "Fine I guess," Tecna sighed "I had a nightmare last night though." "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Timmy asked. Suddenly, Tecna burst into tears. "Tecna, are you alright?," Timmy asked worriedly "I'm so sorry Cupcake, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." "No it's fine," Tecna said. She recounted the whole dream, including every detail, from the identical tunnels to the peculiar behaviour of the other Winx girls to Timmy's near desth experience.

"Oh my god," Timmy gasped "That sounds awful. Don't worry, the other girls would never do something like that, if they had malicious intentions they would have acted upon them already. And we're safe from the horrors of the Omega Dimension now, I won't ever let Valtor attack us like that.'" "Thanks Timmy," Tecna hugged him tighter "I don't know what I'd do without you." "Anything for you Tecna," Timmy looked into her beautiful teal eyes "You're my everything, and I will stop at nothing to make sure you're safe and happy."

The happy couple were interrupted by a sudden visitor. Faragonda appeared with a solemn expression on her face, with the Winx Club in tow. Tecna still couldn't look them in the eye after her nightmare. "Good morning everyone," Faragonda said "I suppose you're all wondering why I have summoned here this morning. I would like to inform you that while Miss Tecna has escaped the Omega Dimension, there is more that she must do to secure her own safety." Timmy was shocked. "What?! She's left the Omega Dimension, what more harm can come to her?" he protested. Faragonda sighed.

"When Tecna closed the Omega Portal, she enacted an age-old prophecy foretold by the Oracle of Andros 400 years ago." Faragonda stated. "The Oracle of Andros?," Aisha gasped "She hasn't been said to have awakened in centuries, her existence is just an old wive's tale!" "This is completely illogical! It can't be true!" Timmy continued to resist. Faragonda looked at him sympathetically "I knew this would be hard for you to accept, but you needed to be informed before it was too late."

Faragonda passed Timmy a battered scroll of parchment with the seal of Andros on it. He opened it, revealing a prophecy written in faded calligraphy. "When life on Andros loses it's light, a courageous fairy will emerge from the night, she will close the portal to prevent things far worse, but there will be a price in the form of a curse, while she suffers from inevitable pain, slowly her magical powers will drain, the only way to change this fate, is to complete the quest before it's too late, she must find herself and be worthy of magic, to prevent an outcome insurmountably tragic." Timmy finished reading out the prophecy. His face turned a ghostly shade of white.

"Headmistress Faragonda, what does this prophecy entail? What kind of quest do I have to undertake?" Tecna asked. "That is something that I am trying to figure out. So far, I think that returning to Zenith would be a good start. You must first discover the true source of your powers and understand their foundations." Faragonda said. "Then we will leave for Zenith tomorrow," Tecna said adamantly "We must spend as little time on this as possible so we can defeat Valtor." "We must first consult Nurse Ophelia to confirm whether you have regained enough strength, but if your physical condition is satisfactory, I don't see why not," Faragonda turnes and beckoned the Winx girls, except Tecna "Come girls, I'm sure you have classes to go to."

Tecna woke the following morning, ready for the mission to Zenith. Nurse Ophelia examined her the previous night and determined that she would be able to go. Tecna got up, put on her casual clothes and ate breakfast before leaving the infirmary. She went to the Alfea courtyard, where the other Winx and Specialists were waiting with Faragonda. "Myself and Grizelda have determined that sending all of you on this mission would be too risky and we will need some of you to stay behind in case of an attack from Valtor. Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Timmy will all be proceeding to Zenith. The rest of you will remain here."

The remaining people groaned. "No buts," Faragonda insisted "If Valtor attacks we'll need at least some of you to help out. All Alfea students who have been selected for the mission, please report upstairs and pack your bags. Specialists, please prepare the Owl for departure. You will be leaving in at 9 o'clock sharp, leaving you ten minutes to pack your belongings. I expect you will be staying in Zenith for a week at least. You will all be staying with Tecna's family."

Tecna went to her bedroom and started packing. She packed her items without using magic in an effort to conserve her magical energy. She returned to the Alfea courtyard five minutes later and stowed her suitcase in one of the Owl's many compartments. The Winx and Specialists exchanged goodbyes, then the people selected for the mission went on board the Owl and prepared for take-off. Timmy, who was pilot as usual, set the course for Zenith, and their two hour journey commence.

Once the Owl was on a stable course, Timmy left Riven to supervise the control panel and went to see Tecna. He found her in the back room of the Owl, sitting on her own. "What are you doing on your own back here Tecna?" Timmy asked. "I wanted to be alone." Tecna sighed. Despite Tecna's efforts to hide her emotions, Timmy could tell that she was feeling down. He sat down next to her and put her arm around the short-haired fairy. "Everything's going to be ok Tecna," he reassured her "We're going to complete this quest, and were going to come back to Alfea and defeat Valtor."

Timmy attempted to comfort her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't think I can do this anymore," salty tears started to fall from Tecna's tired eyes "I know this sounds selfish and illogical, but I've just gotten out of the Omega Dimension and now my powers are being taken away and I have to go on some vague quest that none of us know anything about. I can't do this Timmy, I'm not strong enough, nor am I a good enough fairy. There's a reason why I was the second last to earn my Enchantix, why I couldn't handle the Omega Dimension and why no one listens to my plans any more. I'm just incapable of doing this. It's just so overwhelming and it's clear that I can't handle it."

Timmy was taken aback and had to hold back tears of his own after hearing his precious cupcake say such things ababout herself "Tecna...none of that is true," he wiped her tears, pulled her into his arms and stroked her short magenta hair.

"Look, I may not be the most informed on fairy magic, considering I'm not one, but you're one of the strongest fairies I've ever seen. From what I've heard, even Aisha and Bloom, the fairy of the Dragon Flame herself, couldn't even stand close to the portal without being knocked backwards by the sheer force of all that negative energy. Your magic was powerful enough to single-handedly close a dark portal created by a triumvirate of the three most powerful wizards in Andros. And on top of that, the Winx would have never had so many victories without your indispensable strategies. You may have been one of the last Winx Club members to earn her Enchantix, but your sacrifice was the greatest of all. If it's any consolation at all, no matter what happens I will always love you. In my eyes you will always be the smartest, strongest, most beautiful and most powerful fairy in the whole magical dimension. You will always be my cupcake and I will never leave your side."

"Wow...Timmy, I don't know what to say," Tecna said "You're so good to me." "You don't have to say anything, just know that I'll always be there for you." Tecna and Timmy stayed in the back room for the next half an hour, until it was time to land.

The quest was now officially underway.

\--

The hopeful team exited the Owl, ehich they had parked next to a large white house belonging to Tecna's parents. The approached the house. Tecna stepped in front of a screen next to the doorway, which scanned Tecna's face. The door to the house clicked open. "Hello?," a female voice called. "Mom, it's me Tecna." Tecna said.

"Electronio, Tecna's here!" both of Tecna's parents emerged. "What brings you here at this time of year?" her dad, Electronio, asked "A mission," Tecna replied curtly "Anyway, I'd like you to meet some people. These are my friends, Aisha and Musa, they're from Alfea. Musa is the fairy of Music and Aisha is the fairy of Waves and Princess of Andros. This is Riven, he studies at Red Fountain," she gestured to each person as she introduced them "And this is my boyfriend Timmy. He's top of his class in Red Fountain and he's a technomagical genius!" Tecna introduced him proudly.

Tecna had calculated his chances of approval (67% and rising) so he had little reason to be nervous, yet he still was. "Nice to meet you Timmy." Electronio held out his hand and Timmy shook it. "We've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you," Magnethia smiled "How about some algorithm soup? You're probably hungry after your journey." "Sounds great!" Tecna laughed. Timmy knew that algorithm soup was her all-time favourite food.

Five minutes later, they all sat down to eat. True to Tecna's word, Timmy thought the soup tasted great, however not everyone shared his opinion. He swore he heard Musa whisper to Aisha that she thought it tasted like homework. Suddenly, a hazy purple smoke filled the air. Everyone started to groggily drop to the floor, except for Tecna. Timmy watched in amazement as Tecna slowly walked over to the source of the gas and used her magic to extinguish it.

The gas dissipated and everyone stood up again. "Tecna, how did you do that?" Musa asked. "Yeah," Aisha chimed in "How were you nearly immune to that gas?" Magnethia glanced at Electronio worriedly. "Have you not told them?" She asked Tecna. "Hold up," Riven said "Told us what?" Tecna gulped "Well...I never really found a suitable opportunity to tell them, it's imortance always seemed miniscule. Plus I just didn't want to talk about it" "You should probably tell them," Electronio reasoned "They're you're friends after all." "We have rooms prepared for you upstairs, you can talk it out there." Magnethia smiled and showed them to their rooms. It was two people to a room, so Tecna and Timmy lay claim to Tecna's bedroom. The others joined them after leaving their bags in their rooms. It was time for the moment of truth.

"Well...," Tecna started "I'm not just a normal fairy. I'm a fairy cyborg. I've been enhanced with technology in certain fields such as vision, hearing and immunity to certain toxins. Some of my internal organs and bones are also...well," Tecna's face fell and she looked like she was about to cry. Timmy took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly. "I was in an accident, a horrible fire when I was five years old and some of my body was broken beyond repair, so now certain body parts, such as my ribcage, the bones in my left arm and left lung are made of metal and technological elements. I'm sorry for lying to you all."

The other teenagers knew that Tecna's homeworld was "wired", as she put it, but nothing could have prepared them for this. After finally revealing the truth, Tecna couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She started to cry in Timmy's arms while he murmured reassurances to her gently. "Oh my god...," Musa said "We're so sorry Tecna, we didn't mean to pry." "Yeah, if we knew you had been through all that we wouldn't have asked." "It's fine," Tecna sniffed "You couldn't have known." "But who would have gassed us in the first place?" Riven asked. "Someone must be onto us," Tecna said "Someone knows we've started the quest and they're trying to stop us."

\--

The group of Winx and Specialists spent the remainder of the evening unpacking their belongings and getting settled in. They would start on their quest tomorrow. Tecna and Timmy were sitting in Tecna's bed in their pyjamas.

"Timmy...," Tecna said "I'm really sorry for lying to you. If you don't want to be with me anymore...I understand." Timmy looked at his beloved and took her hands in his. "Don't worry Tecna, what you told us earlier hasn't, and will never change anything between us. I understand why you never said anything, and it doesn't make our relationship any different." he smiled at her reassuringly. "Thanks Timmy." Tecna hugged him "I love you so much Tecna." Timmy said. "I love you too Timmy." Tecna's head was on Timmy's chest and she could feel his heartbeat. The comforting rhythm quelled her nerves and she felt ready to start her quest the next day. She drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep in Timmy's arms.

\--

A/N: hello readers! I would like to point out that algorithm soup, a pun on alphabet soup, is a canon food from season 5 (or 6) and it being Tecna's favourite food is canon. Tecna being a fairy cyborg is also canon in the Cinélume dub (according to Winx Club Wiki. It's also hinted at in the 4Kids dub). It explains a lot, such as Tecna being the least affected by the sleeping gas from the willow in "The Monster and The Willow." However, neither the backstory about the fire nor what in her body has been enhanced are canon, that's just my own take on it. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Trip To The Archives

A/N: Hi it's 1:58 AM and there's a wasp on my bedroom ceiling so I'm writing this chapter instead of sleeping.

.

Tecna woke up at 8 AM exactly the next morning after hearing the alarm she set on her palmtop. Her and Timmy got out of bed and Tecna went to the bathroom to change. While she was walking down the hall, she heard shouting coming from Musa and Riven's room.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so selfish?!" "At least I'm not stubborn!" "You know Riven, sometimes I wonder if you love me at all!" They paused. At that moment you could have heard a pin drop. The door opened, and Musa stormed out, on the verge of tears. "Musa, wait!" Riven tried to get her to come back but she didn't even glance at him. Tecna briefly made eye contact with Riven, then went into the bathroom.

After having a shower and getting changed, Tecna went back to her room. "I heard people shouting, did Musa and Riven have another arguement?" Timmy asked. "Yeah." Tecna said. "Well... I'm going to go shower and shave, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Timmy left, leaving Tecna sitting on the bed. She decided to head downstairs to check if Musa was ok and get some breakfast.

When Tecna arrived downstairs Musa and Aisha were in the sitting room. Musa was crying and Aisha was comforting her. "Musa, are you alright?" Tecna asked. "I don't know," Musa sighed. "Don't worry, you and Riven always manage to sort things out." Tecna tried to reassure her. "Easy for you to say, your relationship with Timmy is so perfect!" Musa snapped. They sat there awkwardly in silence for a minute. "I'm sorry Tecna, I didn't mean what I said." Musa apologised. "It's fine." Tecna accepted her apology. **_I knew it. They never really wanted me around at all, did they?_**

Tecna got breakfast then went back upstairs to Timmy. He noticed immediately that she looked rather sad. "Is something wrong Cupcake?" Timmy sar down next to her. "Musa snapped at me when I tried to help her earlier. She did apologise, but...it just adds to the proof that they never really wanted me around."

"It's ok Tecna, of course they want you around," Timmy put her arm around her reassuringly "She was probably just agitated from her arguement with Riven."

Suddenly, Tecna heard a ringtone coming from her pager. She accepted the call and a hologram of Faragonda materialised. "Tecna, Timmy, get the others immediately, I think I know where to start with this quest of yours." Timmy went to get the others, and soon they were all sitting on Tecna's bed. "I would recommend that you go to the Tecnomagical Archives, they're not far from Databridge Castle. There, you may be able to find more about your powers, which could help us get them back." Faragonda said. "Thanks Headmistress Faragonda," Tecna turned to the others "We have no time to lose, let's get going immediately."

Timmy had the Owl prepped for take-off within the next ten minutes. Soon, everyone was on board and he set the course for the Technomagical Archives. There was a lot of tension between Musa and Riven and their resentment of each other was already making operations run less smoothly. They wouldn't even sit next to each other.

The five of them decided to formulate a defense plan in case of an attack. "So if Timmy and I work on repairs if needed, Musa, Riven and Aisha can guard the entrance," Tecna started working out the positionings. "Good luck with that," Musa whispered to Tecna "Riven doesn't seem fond of co-operation." "Hey, I heard that!," Riven said "Believe it or not I have feelings!" "Oh really, because it doesn't seem like it!" Musa retorted. That was when Timmy snapped.

"Seriously?!," Timmy yelled "If we don't complete this quest Tecna will lose her powers forever, and all you guys care about is your petty arguments! If you guys could just put your diffrrences aside and actually co-operate with each other, that would be great!" Everyone fell silent. Timmy never got mad like that. Aisha was the first person to break the silence. "We're nearly at the archives." "I'm going to prepare the ship for landing." Timmy went to the control panel to land the Owl.

They landed in front of the archives. It was a modern, white building filled with technology. They went inside and all sat at a computer to reasearch files to do with technomagical powers. Tecna found multiple articles which all said similar things.

_Tecnomagic is a type of magic/ magical power source formed by a union of technology and magic. It allows the person who possesses it to use their magic to make themself a digital power source. Their magic is then conducted through this digital power source. Tecnomagic combines the emotions in traditional magic and the logic of technology, creating a perfect balance and making it one of the most powerful known types of magic, second only to the great Dragon Flame. One who wields technomagic must make themselves one with both the logical and emotional sides of technomagic and truly understand them both._

Timmy was researching files on the prophecy when he found an document concerning the quest. He downloaded it onto his palmtop and immediately ran over to Tecna. "Tecna! I found an article on the quest!" he opened it and showed it to her.

_The great quest of the Andros prophecy must be fulfilled in accordance with three terms: the fairy must fully understand her source of magic, she must use the sacred gemstone of her home planet and she must prove herself to be worthy of being a fairy. The quest must be completed within one fortnight of closing the portal._

That meant that they had 11 days to restore Tecna's powers. "Of course, the sacred gemstone!" Tecna said. Since the dawn of time, every planet in the Magical Dimension has a sacred enchanted gemstone, such as the Solarian moonstone, the Linphean Amethyst and Ruby of Domino. Zenith's gemstone was the Zenethian Sapphire. Twenty years ago, the Ancestral Witches stole each of the gems and hid each of them in a random location on it's home planet, leaving only a riddle as a clue. In the twenty years since then, no one has managed to crack the riddle, and many failed expeditions to find it had been led.

"I still remember the riddle for the Zenithian Sapphire, it's 'The sapphire is hidden in a place where everyone searches.'," Tecna recited "I always thought that it meant a place where everyone searches for the gem, but what if it's in general? What if it's referring to a plave where people search for things?" "You could be onto something," Timmy mused "It couldn't be-" "This archive?" Tecna finished his sentence. "Let's get the others, we need to search for that gemstone!"

They grabbed the others and explained the situation. "So where do you think the gem will be hidden?" Musa asked. "There's a network of ancient underground that you can access through a secret entrance in the basement. Let's start there." Tecna said.

The group went into the elevator and pressed the button for the basement. The door opened once they reached their destination. "Let's transform!" Tecna said to the girls. "Magix Winx, Enchantix!" the girls all uttered the farmiliar phrase that initiated their transformation into fairies.

Timmy was once again awestruck by how beautiful Tecna looked in her Enchantix form, but he immediately noticed that something was off. She seemed weak, probably because her magic was slowly draining and becoming less powerful. She grew dizzy and stumbled, but Timmy caught her just in time.

"Tecna, I can tell you're getting, staying transformed will only use up your strength and your powers. It's not worth it." Timmy was getting really worried about her. "It's fine," Tecna insisted weakly. They continued to walk, but Tecna's condition was getting worse. Timmy walked next to her to ensure her safety. Suddenly, she fainted and transformed out of her Enchantix form. Her face was white as a sheet and her body was shaking. Timmy caught her and picked her up into his arms.

After two minutes, Tecna's teal eyes opened. "What happened?" she murmured softly. "You passed out, staying transformed used up too much of your energy." Timmy replied, then kissed her on the forehead. Tecna really wanted to stand up and walk on her own two feet, but at this stage she knew that she was not strong enough.

Ten minutes later, Tecna started to walk again, with her arm around Timmy for support. "The sapphire's this way," Tecna pointed down a tunnel to the left. They eventually entered a large chamber. It had a large pedestal in its center with a silver box in the center. Tecna approached the box. A small figure dressed in blue emerged from behind the pedestal.

"Hello, my name is Logica, the guardian pixie of the Zenethian Sapphire. Please state your name and class." "My name is Tecna and I am an Enchantix Fairy training to be the next guardian fairy of Zenith." Tecna said. "What brings you here to seek the Sapphire? Why do you require it?" Logica asked. "I have fulfilled the Andros Prophech and have started the quest. I read in these archives that I need the sapphire to complete the quest." Tecna said.

"Very well," Logica said "Please stand by for a moment." Logical used a small green device to scan Tecna's fingerprint and her face. She them presented Tecna with the silver box. "You fingerprint is now in the database of this box, you may unlock the box with the fingerprint scanner on the side." Tecna thanked Logica and returned to her friends.

"We have the sapphire!" Tecna grinned. "Let's go home and celebrate!" Timmy said. The others agreed and they left the chamber. Timmy used his palmtop to navigate their way back to the Owl and they went back to Tecna's house.

A shadowy figure in a black cloak appeared from the shadows. "Great work Logica, they'll never find out where the real sapphire is." a female voice cackled menacingly. Her plan was already in action and it looked like she was one stel ahead of that pesky fairy.

The group of fairies and Specialists returned to Tecna's house, in a joyous mood. They decided to get changed and head into the city for dinner. Tecna chose to wear a purple skater dress and matching kitten heels, with minimal makeup. She returned to her bedroom after changing to find Timmy in a white button-down shirt with the top button undone and jeans. His auburn hair was slightly tousled and glinted in the sunlight. She found herself falling in love with him all over again.

"Wow Tecna," Tecna's beauty never ceased to amaze Timmy "You look amazing." "You look better." Tecna smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her into his arms "Well you look the best." "Thanks Timmy." Tecna laughed. He replied by passionately kissing Tecns on the lips. "How did I manage to end up with a goddess like you?" he said, making Tecna blush. "By being my hero." Tecna replied. The two left their bedroom and walked down the stairs to meet the others.

Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Aisha and Riven headed into the city of Zenith and ended up in a stylish restaurant right in the city centre. They ate their meals and drank soda while observing the buzz of the technology-centered city.

Tecna had recovered from the exhaustion she experienced earlier in the day and was enjoying being with her friends. It felt good to finally be bsck in her hometown, and to be able to share it with her friends and boyfriend. Musa and Riven still weren't exactly on good terms, but after Timmy's outburst earlier, they had made an unspoken agreement to tolerate each other's presence. The evening went smoothly and they left the restaurant at 8 o'clock.

The group made their way back to the Owl and commenced their journey back to Tecna's house. Tecna was having a conversation with Timmy when she felt a sudden excruciating pain in her chest. It felt like someone was stabbing her, reaching into her as if they were trying to rip something out. Like someone was ripping out her powers.

Tecna screamed in pain and keeled over, tears forming in her eyes. "Tecna!," Timmy gasped "Are you alright?" All she could manage to do was shake her head. Musa, Aisha and Riven ran into the room. "Tecna!," Musa said "Is she ok?" "She's in a lot of pain, quick Riven, get the painkillers, the foldable bed, the first aid kit and some water from the back room." "Shouldn't we bring her to a hospital?" Aisha asked. "N-no," Tecna said weakly "It's my...powers..being...drained."

Timmy sat down next to Tecna, who was on floor in the fetal position trying to cope with the intense pain. He held her hand and tried to reassure her. When Riven came back, he lifted her into the foldable bed. They eventually got her to take the painkillers, but it was hard for her to swallow them due to the pain. Timmy started to stroke Tecna's short hair, her hand still in his. "It's ok Tecna, you're going to be ok, we're going to get you home."

Timmy took Tecna straight upstairs to her bedroom when they got home. Tecna's parents followed as they were worried about their daughter. "What's causing the pain?," Magnethia asked anxiously. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "There must be something we can do." "It's her powers being drained away, there's nothing we can possibly do at the current moment." Timmy said sadly. "Please," Magnethia looked into Timmy's eyes desperately "Take good care of our daughter." "I will," Timmy assured her "I will stop at nothing to make sure Tecna is safe and happy."

Magnethia and Electronio left, leaving just Tecna and Timmy. Tecna cried out due to the pain. Timmy sat down in the bed next to her, stroking her hair and holding her hand. Tears were now streaming down Tecna's face. He wiped her tears. "It's ok Tecna, you're safe I'm here."

Timmy continued to reassure her. He helped her change into her pyjamas, then he lied down in the bed next to her. He pulled her close to him so that her head was against his chest. Her screams had been reduced to whimpers and groans and Timmy hoped his meant that it was getting better. He sighed and looked into her glassy teal eyes.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Tecna, but it will get better," there were tears in Timmy's eyes, he hated seeing Tecna suffer more than anything "I promise you that once we get back from this quest, I won't let anything like this happen to you again. Ok Cupcake?" Tecna nodded, then groaned in pain. Timmy held her tighter, wishing for the pain to be over.The pain gradually got better, and Tecna was finally able to sleep at 3:00 in the morning.

\--


	4. Smol Announcement

I'm at Irish College (basically sleepaway camp except everything's conducted through the Irish language) and there's no WiFi big sad. There won't be many updayes until Monday the 4th at least. Thanks for understanding and I'll try my best to update both my fics if I can.


	5. Chapter 4: Counterfeiting

Timmy stayed up until 3 in the morning, unable to sleep. Tecna's condition was clearly deteriorating, and he was worried. He wanted to be able to help but he didn't even know where to start, and he felt like he wasn't being a good enough boyfriend. He eventually managed to put his concerns about himself aside. He neded to be well rested for the remainder of their gruelling.

\--

_Tecna's world was plunged into darkness. "Timmy? Where are you? Timmy?!" She ran forward blindly, unable to see a thing. Suddenly, the pain struck again, worse than ever before. Tecna dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. Tecna heard the echo of a sinister female voice. "There's nothing you can do now. You failed the quest and your powers are gone for good. Without those powers, you are worthless. You are nothing."_

_"No!"_

_"Protesting won't help now that you're completely powerless. You cannot win. You are nothing but weak, mentally and physically."_

_"Tecna!"_

_"Timmy?!" Light flooded Tecna's vision. An unidentified figure in a black cloak stood before her. She was holding Timmy in place with a knife to his throat. Blood was already seeping from his neck. "_

_And now it's time for your precious boyfriend to die."_

_"No! Timmy!"_

_\--_

Tecna snapped awake, hyperventilating_. _"Tecna, are you alright?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"Timmy, we need to get out **now**, she's going to kill you!"

Still under the influence of her harrowing nightmare, Tecna jumped up off the bed, visibly shaking.

"Tecna, it was just a dream," Timmy said "No one's going to hurt us."

Tecna tensed up, then relaxed, as if she had snapped out of whatever came over her.

"Oh Timmy." Tecna threw her arms around him, fighting the urge to cry with every fibre of her being. She had to stay strong.

\--

Tecna woke at 9 AM. She sat up slowly, still anxious after the nightmare. He heard voices outside the door. If her hearing was correct, these voices belonged to Timmy and Riven. "I don't know what to do, I'm so worried about her. What if she gets hurt? She already is hurt!" Timmy sounded upset. "Don't worry Timmy, Tecna's a fighter. She won't give up on this quest until she's successfully gotten her powers back." Timmy went back into his and Tecna's bedroom, and to his surprise, Tecna was already awake.

"Tecna, are you alright after last night?" Timmy asked caringly.

"I'm fine." Tecna replied stiffly.

Timmy walked over and hugged her.

"We're going to get through this Tecna." He held her in his arms, hoping that he was reassuring her to some degree.

\--

After breakfast, the group of teens sat down in Tecna's bedroom around the box containing the Zenethian Sapphire. "Why don't you just open the box already?" Riven asked. "That's why we called you here," Tecna said curtly "To open the box then figure out the next phase of our plan."

Tecna tentatively placed her finger on the fingerprint scanner. The titanium box emitted a beep, before opening to reveal the gemstone inside. Tecna picked it up in her hand, instantly realising that something was off. The stone she was holding was much lighter than a regular sapphire. She held it up to the light, revealing that the "sapphire" allowed the light to pass through it. Tecna took out her ladybug scanner to confirm her suspicions. As she predicted, the sapphire was not a sapphire at all. It was simply stained glass.

"Give me that." Riven took the counterfeit sapphire out of Tecna's hands without giving her time to protest. Without warning, he threw the lump of stained glass onto the floor.

"Riven!" Musa shrieked, forming a forcefield to make sure no one got hurt by the fragments of shattered glass.

"Relax Musa," Riven bent down to search through the pieces of glass until he found exactly what he was looking for, a rolled up piece of parchment "Just as I suspected. Whoever has the real sapphire left us a little message."

Riven unrolled the parchment.

"If you want the real sapphire, come get it," He read "Gee, that's helpful."

"Hold on a minute," Tecna reached into the box that held the fake sapphire, retrieving a sealed envelope in the process. She broke the seal of the envelope and opened it.

"You have until sundown to find the Zenithan Sapphire and restore the balance in Zenith. If you are not successful, Zenith will descend into chaos. You shall find the sapphire in the home of the prophecy." Tecna read the letter.

"Well," Aisha said "Looks like we're going to Andros."

\--

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, writers block and an existential crisis are not a good combination I must say. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5: The Saboteur Unmasked

The Owl's engine whirred into life as Timmy started it up, pressuring various different buttons and touchscreens to set their course for Andros. The remaining members of their crew of five boarded the ship and Timmy readied the system for takeoff. He turned on autopliot and left Riven to supervise the control panel.

Timmy found Tecna sitting down near the back of the Owl staring into space. He silently sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Tecna returned the gesture and rested her head on Timmy's collarbone.

"We're going to get through this Tecna. We're going to recover the sapphire, get your powers back and this whole thing will be over, ok Cupcake?" Timmy gazed into her eyes, which seemed to have lost their usual curious spark.

"I wish I could believe you Timmy." Tecna sighed.

\--

Suddenly, the Owl jolted to the side, like it had been hit by something. This triggered an alarm system, instantly alerting Timmy that something wasn't right. "I'll be right back Tecna!" He planted a haphazard kiss on her forehead and stumbled to his feet.

"Riven!," Timmy ran into the Owl's cockpit "What happened?"

"We've been hit by some sort of dark energy ball, the engine's been damaged!" Riven said "We're already losing altitude!

"We'll need to make an energency landing ASAP, where are we currently?"

"We're just entering Andros's atmosphere!"

Timmy furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to think of a plan.

"If we get the trajectory right, we'll be able to make a crash landing one mile north of the palace. Riven, turn off autopilot." Timmy instructed the magenta-haired Specialist.

"What's going on?" Aisha and Musa rushed in, closely followed by Tecna.

"We're going to make a crash landing, so I suggest you brace yourselves accordingly." Timmy said.

Everyone sat down and held on to the nearest tall structure/armrest/person they could find. The Owl landed with a loud, resonating crash, sending everyone flying in random directions. Aisha was in a pretzel on the floor sitting on Musa's face, Riven was clinging to a chair leg, Tecna was lying on the ground curled up in a ball and Timmy was sprawled across the control panel. Slowly, everyone righted themselves.

"Aisha, get of my face." Musa's muffled voice was barely audible.

"If I could I would, but I need to untagle my arms from my legs first." Aisha replied.

Timmy walked around inspecting the damage. The exterior of their craft was a wreck, the engine was destroyed and the mainframe was fried.

"I have bad news," Timmy said grimly "The Owl's totalled. We're stuck here on Andros until we can replace it."

"Seriously?," Tecna was getting increasingly irritated "How are we going to get my powers back when we can't even travel?!"

Timmy ran over to her and held her close.

"It's ok Tecna, we can work this out."

\--

Aisha's parents, the King and Queen of Andros welcomed everyone graciously into the palace. Everyone put theur bags into their rooms then met in Tecna and Timmy's to discuss their strategy. Before long, they were able to come up with a plan. Tecna and Timmy would visit the Oracle of Andros, to see if she could help them. Musa, Riven and Aisha would do some recon by searching the area for any possible locations where the sapphire could be hidden.

After being informed of the urgency of the quest at hand, Niobe, Aisha's mom granted them access to the royal fleet of airships. Tecna and Timmy claimed one for themselves and set off to see the Oracle.

\--

Timmy landed their new ship just outside of a large cavern.

"According to my research, this is where the Oracle lives." Timmy stated as he opened the doors. He walked out of the ship with Tecna in tow. He took her hand.

"We can do this Cupcake." He smiled reassuringly.

Tecna kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best Timmy."

Timmy blushed.

"Well..uh...I-"

Tecna laughed, cutting him off.

"Let's go, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can find the real sapphire."

\--

Tecna and Timmy entered the cave, following a large passage lit by wooden torches. There was no noise apart from the water droplets dripping from the ceiling and the fading echoes of their footsteps. They were led into a large chamber, where an old cloaked woman stood in the center. Tecna noticed that she was fully blind.

"Welcome, young ones. I have been expecting you," The Oracle of Andros stepped forward "Ah yes, you are the young woman of which the prophecy foretold," She faced Tecna "I sense in you great power, great power indeed. Even the fairy of the Dragon Flame herself got blown backwards when she tried to enter the Omega Portal. It is a horrible atrocity atrocity that you were fated with such a challenging destiny, but everything happens for a reason, and fate must have chosen you for this challenge because it knew you were capable."

"Thank you, great Oracle," Tecna said "I am Tecna of Zenith. I am an Enchantix fairy and I am in my third year at Alfea College for Fairies."

"I sense that you have brought a companion with you." the Oracle said.

"Why yes, his name is Timothy Argon, he's from Magix and he's one of Red Fountain's finest specialists."

"Yes, I can sense it, I am an empath after all. He has a great tactical mind, and superior intelligence, however he is highly insecure and shy, and has rather low self esteem. He is very worried about whether he is being a good enough boyfriend. He believes he is lesser then his fellow specialists, in terms of abilities, courage, physical strength and his body-"

"P-pardon me for interjecting you greatness," Timmy said nervously, rather embarassed after the Oracle exposed him.**_ What will Tecna think of me now that she knows how weak I am?_** "But we came here in search of a powerful magical artefact, the Sapphire of Zenith. We thought we found it in the tunnel network under the Zenithian archives, but it was merely a counterfeit. Do you have any information as to where it may be hidden?"

The Oracle turned around, bent down and picked up a titanium box from behind her.

"I believe this is what you are looked for Master Argon," she presented Timmy with the box. "I was given it centuries ago, just after I delivered the prophecy to protect it's whereabouts, along with all the other Ancestral Gemstones. I do not know of this counterfeit you speak of, but the box you are holding contains the real Sapphire of Zenith."

Timmy opened the box, revealing the striking indigo hue of the Zenithian Sapphire. He held it in his hands, and sure enough, it was the weight of a sapphire and not glass or any other substance.

"Thank you great Oracle. We are majorly indebted to you." Tecna said. Suddenly, the Oracle dropped to her knees, staring off into the distance, enraptured in something invisible to Tecna and Timmy. After a few moments, she snapped out of her trance with a jolt, quivering visibly.

"I have bad news," the Oracle said worriedly "There is dark magic, lots of it. Someone is after you, and they are trying to stop you from completing this quest. It is a witch, and a very powerful one of that. Somehow, she summoned enough power to shorten the deadline of your quest. You now have four days remaining to reverse the effects of the prophecy."

"What?!," Tecna tensed up in fear. Timmy noticed and put his arm around her comfortingly. "Who is this witch?"

"I'm not entirely sure," the Oracle mused "But I have a hunch. I believe this with is Seraphina, the witch of data. She is from Zenith and she was expelled from Cloud Tower near the end of her first year."

Tecna's eyes widened in shock. **_No, it can't be._**

_Tecna was sitting on the ground in the corner of the schoolyard of Zenith City Elementary_. _She was tinkering with her first childhood creation, a robot named Byte._

_"Look at her, in the corner with her pathetic little robot, she doesn't even have any real friends."Tecna knew it was illogical to react emotionally or physically, but she couldn't help but feel disheartened by Seraphina's taunts._

_"Hey loser, what have you got there?" Seraphina smirked and lifted up Byte._

_"Hey, give him back."_

_"How sad, she's even referring to that thing as if it were a person!" Seraphina dropped Byte to the ground coldly and stepped on his arm._

_"Oops, how uncoordinated of me!" She walked away with her friends, leaving Tecna alone in the corner with her recently damaged robot._

_\--_

_When Magnethia picked Tecna up from school, she knew something was wrong._

_"Tecna, are you alright?"_

_I'm fine mom."_

_"Are you sure, because your body language clearly indicates that you are upset about something."_

_Tecna sighed "Seraphina was teasing me at lunch again. She dropped Byte and stepped on his arm!" Young Tecna's eyes were watering, but she blinked to hold back the tears. Emotions were looked down upon in Zenith._

_"That's terrible. We'll have dinner when we get home, it's algorithm soup, your favourite!," Magnethia attempted to cheer her daughter up "I'm sure we'll be able to fix Byte, we can get some spare parts from Dad's workshop and you'll be able to fix him up in no time. I better tell the principal about that girl, it would be the most logical action to take."_

_\--_

Tecna snapped out of her flashback and noticed that a single tear running down her cheek.

"Tecna, are you alright?" Timmy pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her short hair.

"That witch, Seraphina... let's just say I've had some encounters with her in the past."

\--

Tecna and Timmy got back into their ship and got ready for takeoff.

"Timmy, when we were with the Oracle, she said you were insecure..," Tecna said "And I-"

"It was nothing Tecna. She doesn't know anything about me." Timmy replied.

"She's an empath Timmy," Tecna stated plainly "Anyway, what I was going to say is that you have no reason to view yourself as infeeior to the others. You're so smart and brave. Your strategies are amazing, and your good at combat too. You're so brave, I've seen you in battle before," Tecna blushed slightly "And.. your body is just aa good as the others too. You've gained muscle mass and you've gotten taller, but even before then it looked good. And you've honestly been a great boyfriend. You're so kind and supportive and you're basically perfect for me. There's a reason we've fought less that the other couples in our group. Well... what I'm trying to say is... you're awesome Timmy, so don't doubt yourself like that."

"Tecna...," Timmy was at a loss for words "Thanks."

Tecna smiled "No problem Timmy." She put her arms around Timmy and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and held her in his arms. Timmy never wanted that moment to end, he just wanted the quest to be over and for his beloved Cupcake to be safe and sound.

\--


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation

Timmy landed the ship in the palace hangar of Andros. He shut down the system and walked away from the control panel towards Tecna. Night had fallen, it was 8:03 pm. A servant arrived to carry their bearings (including the real Zenithian Sapphire) to their room. Suddenly, the same pain that Tecna had the night before struck again, except this time it was even worse. With an abrupt, gut-wrenching cry, Tecna dropped to the ground. She was curled up in the fetal position, already shaking from the sudden pain.

"Tecna!," Timmy kneeled down next to her and scooped her quivering body into his arms. There were tears of pain streaming down her pale face. Timmy wiped her tears. It hurt him to see his precious Cupcake in such unbearable pain again.

"Let's go back into the castle. We can go back to our bedroom so you can lie down, okay Cupcake?" Tecna nodded weakly. Timmy opened the door and walked out with Tecna in his arms.

\--

Timmy rushed up the palace stairs when he was greeted by Aisha's parents, Teredor and Niobe.

"Master Timmy, Miss Tecna! Is everything alright?" Teredor asked.

"Your Highness, since yesterday Tecna's been having this horrible pain. We think it's her powers being drawn away." Timmy explained, concern audible in his voice.

"Oh dear! I'll summon the palace healer and send him up to your room right away, he might have a potion that could help."

"Thank you very much your Highness." With that, Timmy brought Tecna to their room as fast as he could.

When Timmy and Tecna got to their room, Timmy shut the door immediately. He helped Tecna change into her purple silk pajamas and gently laid her down in their large four-poster bed. Timmy heard the knock on the door.

Timmy opened the door. Standing there was a short man with a long beard.

"Greetings Master Timmy of Magix, I am the palace healer of Andros. I have been summoned here by her Highness Queen Niobe of Andros to tend to Miss Tecna of Zenith. What seems to be the problem?"

Timmy sat down on the edge of the bed holding Tecna, who was still in intense pain, and explained the prophecy and the pain associated with Tecna losing her powers.

"I see," the healer mused. He set down a brown leather and from inside of it he retrieved a small vial with a pink liquid inside.

"This is a strong numbing potion, this could help the pain." He handed the glass vial to Timmy. Timmy got Tecna into a sitting position, leaning against him, and slowly brought the vial to her lips. After administering the potion to Tecna, he tenderly laid her back down on the bed.

"It should take around ten minutes to set in. From then on, the pain should be reduced at least slightly." The healer said. Timmy thanked him for his help, then he left, leaving Timmy alone with Tecna.

Timmy sat down on the bed next to Tecna and held her close to him. She cried out from the pain once again. Timmy whispered reassurances into her ear and rubbed her back as she rested her head on his chest.

Gradually, the intensity of the pain decreased and Tecna's condition improved. Her screams had reduced into whimpers and she was no longer crying. Timmy had managed to get her to eat some soup to keep her strength up. Afterwards, at 10:00 exactly, Timmy changed into a t-shirt and boxers and slid into the bed next to Tecna. He wrapped his arms around her, glad that the potion eased some of the pain She mustered the strength to slowly move her head and kiss Timmy on the cheek. Timmy blushed a soft pink.

"Thanks Timmy." She smiled and relaxed into his embrace.

"Thanks for what?" Timmy asked.

"You've always been so good to me, especially since this whole prophecy mess and the pain started, I don't know what I would have done without you." Tecna said.

"I would do anything for you Tecna, because I love you."

"I love you too Timmy."

The two went to sleep and got some much-needed rest after a long and tiring day.

\--

The following morning, everyone gathered in Tecna and Timmy's room to strategise. Tecna and Timmy regaled the group with the story of their encounter with the Oracle, the looming threat in the form of Seraphina and how they now only had three days to complete the quest.

"I say we track down that Seraphina girl and put a stop to her schemes." Aisha said.

"I second that." Musa agreed "How are we going to complete the quest with her hindering our progress?"

"There's one problem, we have no idea where she is." Riven stated bluntly.

"Hang on a minute," Tecna opened her computer and started to type "I developed a program on my computer that uses dark magic sensors to detect negative energy."

She opened the program and viewed the data.

"Just as I thought." Tecna said "There's a large amount of dark technomagic eminating from an island on Andros."

"What's the island called?," Timmy asked "I'll put it into my GPS app."

"It's called Neptune Island." Tecna told him the name and he keyed it into his computer.

"Neptune Island?," Aisha gasped "Neptune Island is known for being one of the most dangerous places on Andros! The waters around it are incredibly stormy but there are so many jagged rocks on the island, which is pretty small, that it's impossible to land a hovercraft there."

"What if we use a submarine?" Tecna asked "We could avoid the storms at the water's surface then park it just next to the island."

"My parents have a whole fleet of submarines," Aisha said "Surely they'll let us use one."

"Well it's settled then." Timmy stood up, ready to take on whatever challenge awaited them next "Let's pack up now, we don't have time to spare. We're going to Neptune Island."

\--

The group of heroes walked out onto a platform leading towards a dark blue submarine with the coat of arms of Andros on it. The sea was choppy and the sky was grey, there was a storm coming. Timmy lead the group towards the submarine. He opened the hatch and held it open for everyone else. Timmy found that since the start of this mission, he had adopted the role of the leader due to his tactical skills and his determination to save Tecna. He liked to think that he had adjusted well to the position, but he was afraid of failing Tecna.

As soon as everyone was inside, Timmy closed the hatch and faced his friends, a motley crew of fairies and a specialist.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan. Myself and Tecna will pilot the submarine. Aisha, keep an eye on the periscope to look out for any possible threats. I'll stop the sub when we reach the island, then we'll immediately get down to business. Aisha and Musa, transform and look around the island from the sky, if you see anything that may point to Seraphina's location, contact us immediately using these communicator watches and send us your co-ordinates," he gave everyone communicator watches that himself and Tecna designed a few months ago "Riven, Tecna and I will search the ground. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Tecna couldn't help but swoon a little. Timmy really was a great leader and tactician. He was so intelligent and he had everything perfectly under control. It was at moments like this that Tecna was even more proud to have him as a boyfriend.

"Right then, let's get started." With that, Timmy walked to the cockpit, Tecna following closely behind him. The two sat down at the control panel and got ready to start moving.

"I've keyed in the co-ordinates for Neptune Island, it's exactly eleven minutes and fifty three seconds away from here." Tecna said.

"Great." Timmy adjusted his glasses and tapped the touchscreen control panel

"I'll fire up the engine, we need to get going straight away." Timmy started up the engine and within a few seconds, the submarine was moving. Tecna could hear Musa and Aisha singing "Yellow Submarine" in the main room, before they were interrupted by Riven, who yelled "Come on guys, this submarine is blue."

"Don't be such a buzzkill Riven." Musa sighed and stared off into the distance. She just wished that her and Riven could stop fighting and be happy together.

Back in the cockpit, Timmy was setting the submarine on autopilot. Whils he was in the middle of doing so, he felt a pair of arms gently go around his neck. He smiled and turned around slightly to see Tecna. He turned slightly, took off his glasses, put his arms around her and tenderly kissed her on the lips. Tecna blushed slightly and kissed him back, the feeling of his lips on hers giving her an almost dizzying sensation of warmth and happiness that she could only assume was love. She relaxed into his arms and enjoyed being happy while she still could.

\--

Before long, they reached the rugged coastline of Neptune Island. While it was small in surface area, Neptune had dangerous cliffs and trecherous waters that would make any reasonable person turn back immediately. The group climbed out of the submarine and waded through shallow water to get to a rocky beach.

"Alright guys, time to implement the next phase of our plan." Timmy said.

"You ready Musa?" Aisha said with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that, the two girls recited the familiar phrase "Magic Winx, Enchantix!". With a flash of light, both girls floated to the ground in their fairy forms. Tecna felt a strong ache of longing. She wanted more than anything to be with Musa and Aisha, transformed and ready to go. She felt so useless and weak on the ground and she longed for her powers to return.

The two transformed fairies flew up into the sky to search the area, leaving two specialists and a dejected technology fairy on the ground to search the area on foot.

"Tecna, can you fire up the program for detecting negative energy?" Timmy asked.

"Sure Timmy," Tecna got out her palmtop "It's hard to get a clear reading, this entire island is teeming with negative energy. Oh no, my palmtop is crashing! The negative energy is interfering with the system!"

"Oh no, pretty useless eithout your powers and your techno-gadgets huh?" A cold, cruel female voice echoed around them.

"Who's there?!" Riven snarled.

"It's Seraphina," Tecna said, bringing her wrist up to her face to contact the others "l'll send Musa and Aisha our co-ordinates."

"Why hello Tecna, after all these years you still remember me. So, how's it going? Are you enjoying slowly becoming weaker and weaker as your powers drain away?" Seraphina taunted her.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Tecna had never heard Timmy's voice sounding so...agressive.

"Oh who's this, your little boyfriend?" she cackled "Absolutely pathetic!"

"Show yourself!" Riven commanded.

"As you wish," Seraphina smirked, appearing from the shadows. She had long green hair and purple eyes, and was wearing a purple top and pants with green boots "I am Seraphina, the witch of data, and using this vacuum," She held up a green vial-like container "I am absorbing your precious Tecna's powers as they drain away. Soon I will be the most powerful witch in the whole Magiv Dimension!"

"Not so fast!" Aisha flew over to Tecna, Timmy and Riven with Musa close behind her.

"You'll never get away with this!" Musa flew straight over to her, ready to attack.

"Musa, come down!" Tecna said, but Musa ignored her, firing an ultrasonic blast, which Seraphina deflected effortlessly.

"I'll have fun with this one." Seraphina said.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so," Musa retorted fearlessly "You'll pay for attacking my best friend!" Musa attacked again, sending Seraphina flying backwards.

"Why you little...," Seraphina grumbled "So you want to play rough? Take this!" Seraphina blasted her with a dark technomagic spell, which Musa dodged.

"You annoying little fairy! You'll never get away with messing with me!" Seraphina summoned up all the magic she could muster, the sheer amount of negative energy making the hair on the back of Tecna's neck stand on end.

"Musa, come back!" Aisha pleaded, buy it was too late. Seraphina fired a large, powerful sphere of negative energy straight at Musa. The sphere was moving too Tommy fast for Musa to dodge it and it his her square in the chest, sending her falling to the ground.

"Musa! No!" Riven ran over and caught Musa, cradling her limp body in his arms. He kneeled on the ground while holding her, tears forming in his eyes "Musa I'm so sorry, for everything. I promise I'll be better. For you."

"Musa!" Tecna ran over with the rest of the group.

"Her pulse is faint, if we don't get back to the palace soon, we could lose her!" Timmy gasped.

"Let's go back to the palace immediately, we can come back here when her strength is back up!" Tecna said. The crew of fairies and specialists ran back to the submarine and started the journey back to the palace.

\--

Everyone clambered out of the submarine, a chaotic sense of panic infecting everyone, especially Riven. Teredor and Niobe awaited them.

"Mom, Dad, we need to get to the infirmary immediately, Musa's life depends on it!" Aisha and the rest of the group rushed past them.

Aisha led everyone to the palace infirmary, where they set Musa down on one of the beds. Riven kneeled down next to the bed, crying. He took Musa's cold hand in his.

"Princess Aisha has informed me of the situation," the healer said gravely "I have a spell that may work, but the chances are slim. I am very sorry but your friend may be gone forever."

"She's not gone yet, I can still feel her magic energy!," Riven now knew what Timmy meant when he explained why he knew Tecna was still alive in the Omega Dimension "We've got to try!" Riven sobbed.

"Alright." the healer raised his hands and started to solemnly recite an incantation. Light started to eminate from Musa's body and Riven could feel her heating up.

"It's working!" Riven was getting hopeful.

Slowly, Musa opened her eyes.

"What...hapenned?" Musa asked groggily, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Oh Musa!" Riven started to cry again.

"Riven, are you...crying?" Musa gasped.

"Musa... I'm so sorry, I should have treated you so much better. I took you for granted and it took nearly losing you to make me realise...how much I need you. I'm...really sorry that we've argued and I really hope you can forgive me. I promise that from now on I will be a better boyfriend and I will treat you so much better, because I love you Musa!"

No one had ever seen Riven show that much emotion before, they had never seen him let his guard down and show his more emotional side. Riven didn't like being vulnerable but felt like he needed to express his feelings to Musa, after all, who could love a heart of stone. (A/N: hope you got the song reference there, and if not, check out the song "Heart of Stone" by Elisa Roselli, it's about Musa and Riven hehe)

"Riven...," Musa reached up and touched the side of Riven's face "I love you too."

Riven leaned down and kissed Musa on the lips. Everyone cheered at the revival of their friend and resolution of their relationship problems.

"I'm really sorry guys," Musa said "If I hadn't hindered the mission by letting my anger take control, then we would have dealt with Seraphina by now."

Suddenly, all the lights in the palace went out and everyone could feel the negative energy surrounding them.

"That's alright Musa," Timmy said "It appears that she has come to us."

\--


	8. Chapter 7: No Matter What

With a resonating crash, the roof of the infirmary started to cave in. Riven scooped Musa up into his arms and Timmy led everyone into the hallway.

"Musa's too weak to transform, we're doomed!" Riven said.

"We'll just have to give it all we got," Timmy was not going to back down that easily "We can't let Seraphina win!"

They ran out the front entrance of the palace, where Seraphina was tearing up everything in her path.

"You're not going to win!" Timmy said.

"You're one to talk, you feeble attempt at a specialist! You could never win anything, not even Tecna's heart!"

"That's not true Timmy!" Tecna pleaded.

"She thinks your nothing more than a worthless coward!" Seraphina taunted him.

"Well I love Tecna, and since I'm more inclined to trust her than you, I'm 100% sure she loved me too!" Timmy declared and fired at Seraphina with his plasma gun, hitting her in the arm.

Seraphina hissed in pain.

"You'll pay for that, you all will! You'll suffer for ever trying to stand in my way!" She conjured up a huge ball of negative energy, like nothing any of the heroes had ever seen before. She lifted the sphere, then threw it straight at the fairies and specialists. As the negative energy ball speeded towards them, Timmy thought that he was doomed for sure.

"Leave...them...ALONE!" With a fierce cry and an unexpected burst of strength, Tecna made a huge energy shield, protecting everyone from the dark magic. The sphere hit Tecna's shield and smashed into smithereens.

"No, it's not possible!" Seraphina said.

"Tecna, how did you do that?!" Musa was in awe.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before!," Timmy grinned "By sacrificing the last of her diminishing magic energy to save us, Tecna generated Enchantix energy! This is what the prophecy meant when it said she had to be worthy of magic!"

Tecna released the shield and dropped to the ground.

"This ends now!" Seraphina's eyes glowed a threatening hue of red. She grabbed Timmy by his collar and cackled.

"Timmy!" Tecna stood up.

"Tecna!" Timmy struggled against Seraphina's grip, but she tied him up with dark magic.

"Silence!," Seraphina smirked "You now have...to make a choice. Let me kill him and I'll give you your powers back! Let me kill him, and you can go back to being one of the most powerful fairies in the magic dimension. I'll only let him go if you agree to let me take your powers without trying to foil my plans."

Tecna dropped to her knees in surrender.

"Fine, you win. Take my powers, they're yours to keep. Just please, don't hurt Timmy." She pleaded, tears in her eyes. Musa gasped. After all Tecna had been through, she had never once seen the technology fairy succumb to her emotions and cry.

"Tecna no, there must be another way!" Aisha said.

Tecna's hands started to glow.

"My powers, they're returning!"

Suddenly, Seraphina erased Timmy's magic binds and positioned herself as if age was ready to strike Timmy with dark magic. She fired a dark spell, but at the last second, Tecna jumped in front of Timmy, sacrificing herself to save his life. Seraphina released Timmy's magic binds, laughing at her success.

"Tecna! No!" Timmy

"Timmy... I'm so sorry, I dragged you into this, I've put you in danger." Tecna said.

"It's not your fault Tecna," Timmy checked her pulse. It was faint, fading away with her life force. "Stay with me Tecna! Please!"

"Timmy...I should have been so much better. I should have been a better girlfriend. This whole time, I was never really able to support you, because of my adversity to showing emotions. The truth is, emotions are volatile, and I was afraid of losing control. I thought by surpressing my emotions that I would manage to stay in control of myself and keep myself from being hurt. The last thing I thought I needed was to be vulnerable in that sense, but I was wrong. I was surprising positive emotions as well as negative emotions, so when I fell in love with you I had no idea what to do. I didn't know how to deal with that, and that's been my greatest weakness. If I had been more in touch with my emotions I could have been a better friend, and a better girlfriend. I'm so sorry Timmy." Tecna was crying, not from physical pain but emotional

A green glow started to eminate from Tecna's chest.

"Tecna, you completed the quest, you proved yourself to be worthy of magic and you found yourself by speaking your truth! You did it!" Timmy gasped.

Tecna started to levitate, the feeling of her magic energy returning making her feel more powerful than ever.

"No!" Seraphina shouted as Tecna's powers escaped from her, clawing at the ait desperately as if she could reach out and grab Tecna's magical energy.

"Tecna Enchantix!" With a flash of blinding light, Tecna appeared before them in her Enchantix form once again. Everyone cheered, even Riven. Timmy noticed that there was something different about Tecna's fairy form. Rather than having a single set of wings like she used to, Tecna now had a pair of forewings like the other girls. As soon as Tecna entered the Omega Portal and earned her Enchantix, Tecna was cursed by the magic of the prophecy, which meant that her wings couldn't grow fully. Now the curse had been lifted, Tecna now had a full pair of wings.

"Tecna!" At the sound of her boyfriend calling her name, Tecna flew over to Timmy instantly and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over. Timmy couldn't help but be in awe at her beauty. Now that her powers were back, Tecna looked much stronger and healthier. She eminated beauty in her Enchantix form, her hair was down to her shoulders and was wearing a purple two piece outfit with yellow-green and purple accents with purple sandals. She had shimmering purple wings on her back.

"You did it Tecna!" Timmy smiled up at his radiant girlfriend.

"And I couldn't have done it without you Timmy!" Without warning, Tecna planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Timmy blushed and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much Tecna."

"You too Timmy."

As soon as the happy couple broke apart, Tecna was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Musa and Aisha. Tecna laughed and hugged them back. Her best friends almost seemed more excited than she was.

Teredor and Niobe walked out into the front courtyard where the fairies and specialists were rejoicing.

"Well done, that was a difficult battle, but you pulled through. Congratulations on regaining your powers Miss Tecna." Niobe said.

"Thank you your Majesty." Tecna bowed in the presence of the monarchs of Andros.

"This calls for a celebration! We shall hold a royal ball in the palace tonight!," Teredor declared "We have no time to lose, we shall start preparing immediately. With luck, we should be able to repair the infirmary and front courtyard in time."

"May I invite my friends from Alfea and Red Fountain?" Aisha asked.

"Of course my dear." Niobe said.

Within minutes the invites were out, and among the recipients were all of the Winx and Specialists. Tecna, Musa, Aisha, Timmy and Riven filled them in on what had happened. They were all nothing short of overjoyed and couldn't wait for the ball.

\--

Tecna was standing out on the balcony of her and Timmy's room, staring off into the distance. Timmy walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Tecna, you were amazing today." Timmy smiled earnestly and looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks Timmy," Tecna pulled him close and hugged him "Thanks for being there for me through this whole thing."

"Tecna, I will always love you and be there for you, no matter what." Timmy said.

"No matter what." Tecna agreed and sank into his loving embrace.

\--

A/N: Hello readers! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I always thought there was an explanation for Tecna's missing set of wings so I decided to work one into the story and I'm pretty happy with how it worked, I just hope I explained it well enough xD. I kinda wish I had made more of a buildup to the final battle but oh well. Anyway, thanks for all the support for this story and my other story Magix High on both and Amino (I post them on both). There will be one more chapter of this, the epilogue, and then it will be complete! I have an idea for another fanfic lined up, so stay tuned! Bye and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8: A Happy Ending

It was exactly five o'clock on Andros, and Tecna had finally regained her powers. Everyone was still rejoicing, and King Teredor had just announced that they would be holding a royal ball to celebrate. Tecna and Timmy were in their room standing on the balcony in each other's arms. Tecna enjoyed the feeling of warmth and safety in Timmy's embrace, knowing that she really was safe at last, at least for now.

Timmy scooped Tecna up into his arms, making her laugh.

"What are you doing Timmy?" She giggled.

Timmy simply smiled, kissed her on the cheek and walked back into their bedroom. He sat down on the bed, still holding Tecna and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She kissed him back, her cheeks heating up. Tecna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They hadn't had the chance to do this since before Tecna sealed the Omega portal. Timmy pulled her into a heated kiss. The fact that she was still on his lap and didn't seem to mind wasn't lost on him. The feeling of his lips on hers made Tecna feel even more alive.

They continued to kiss, each one better thn the last. They even tried using tongues for the first time. Tecna noticed that Timmy was getting more confident. Timmy broke apart from her lips then rolled down the neck part of her polo neck crop top and started kissing her neck. Tecna let out a slight noise then kissed his forehead in response. When Timmy removed his lips from her neck there was a slight mark. They started to kiss again, only to be interrupted by someone opening the door.

Tecna and Timmy both jumped apart, blushing profusely.

"Hate to break up your makeout sesh but I just got a message from Sky, the others are nearly here." Riven said bluntly.

"Thanks Riven, but if you learn to knock it would be much appreciated." Tecna replied.

"I'll learn to knock when you guys stop turning into Brandon and Stella on me. What happened to being the wholesome nerd couple?" Riven chuckled then started walking down the stairs.

"I love you Tecna." Timmy said.

"I love you too Timmy." Tecna replied, elated from the events of the last few minutes.

"Let's go downstairs, the others will be here soon." Tecna got up off the bed. Her and Timmy walked down the stairs and out into the front courtyard, where Musa, Riven and Aisha were waiting. The pleasantly familiar shape of a Red Fountain ship emerged from the sky and landed a few metres away from them. The hatch opened and Bloom, Stella and Flora ran out at full speed.

"Tecna, Musa, Aisha!" They pulled the three other girls into a slightly suffocating hug.

"Well done on getting your powers back Tecna!" Bloom smiled warmly

"We missed you guys so much!" Flora added.

"Wait!" Stella gasped and pulled down the neckline of Tecna's shirt "IS THAT A HICKEY?"

"Stella!," Tecna blushed beet-red "There's no need to tell the whole courtyard!"

"You didn't deny it!" Stella grinned.

Brandon laughed.

"Looks like you and Tecna are getting hot and heavy." He teased.

"I-it's not like that!" Timmy stuttered, blushing even more than Tecna.

"It is, trust me. I caught them making out earlier." Riven smirked.

"Riven!" Timmy fidgeted with his hands, clearly nervous.

"So, which was the biggest priority, the quest, or making out?" Brandon laughed.

"I'll have you know we didn't make out until after the quest!" Timmy said, then instantly regretted it.

"So you did make out!" Sky deducted.

"No, no, no!" Timmy complained.

"Chill dude," Sky laughed "We're proud of you. It's like our dorky son is finally growing up!"

"They grow up so fast!" Brandon wiped an imaginary tear.

"Ha ha, very funny guys." Timmy muttered sarcastically.

After the whole hickey incident blew over, everyone went inside to get ready for the ball. Aisha took everyone to a large walk-in closet, filled with racks upon racks of dresses and ballgowns.

"As the princess of Andros, I was going to balls constantly before I came to Alfea, and since a princess must always make a good impression at a ball, I've ended up with tons of dresses!" Aisha said.

"Perfect!" Stella had a gleam in her eye.

"Let's go girls!"

Within the next half an hour, everyone (except Stella of course) had picked a dress. Tecna chose a deep purple sleeveless evening gown, with a low neckline and thin straps. She used a spell to cover up the infamous hickey from Timmy. She grabbed a matching pair of heels and a necklace to complete the look

"So," Stella sauntered over to Tecna "How's it going with Timmy? I need _all_ the deets, stat." She said.

"There's nothing going on Stella, we just spent some quality time together earlier that's all." Tecna stated.

"Quality time, hmmm. Sounds suspicious to me!" Stella giggled, causing everyone to laugh.

"What's so funny?," Tecna asked "We hadn't gotten the chance to just relax with each other for so long because in case you forgot, I got trapped in the god-damn Omega Dimension then I had to complete the quest!" The girls had never seen her snap like that before. Even Stella knew that she had hit a nerve.

"I'm really sorry Tecna, I didn't mean to upset you." The Solarian princess apologised.

"It's fine Stella, it was illogical of me to react that way." Tecna accepted her apology.

"Now, let's get ready for the ball! How about I do your makeup Tecna?" Stella was in her element, there was no doubt about that.

Stella applied makeup to Tecna's face, using different hues of pink and purple. Even Tecna wasin awe when she looked in the mirror. She had never viewed herself as particularly "pretty" but Stella had made her look like a princess.

"Wow Tecna, you look amazing." Musa said.

"Yeah, don't be surprised if Timmy loses it!" Bloom teased.

Tecna simply laughed.

\--

Back with the guys, they were all in a similar closet to the one the girls were in, except it was filled with suits. Since Timmy had a slightly smaller frame than the other guys, it was hard for him to find one that fitted right. Finally, he found one that was right. It was a suit with a white shirt, a dark blue jacket and a matching tie and slacks.

"Looking good Timmy, it really does feel like you're becoming a man." Brandon said.

"As the group dad, I do not disagree." Helia stated.

"Thanks, I guess." Timmy was confused as to how to respond.

"Ooh Helia can I do your hair?!" Brandon asked excitedly.

Helia sighed. The last time Brandon tried to do his hair, it ended up pink and curly (he spent hours trying to wash the dye out but he secretly kinda liked it), but Helia didn't want to upset him.

"Fine, but don't mess it up this time." Helia felt as if he was voluntarily signing himself up for torture.

"Don't worry dude, pink ringlets aren't a good look for you after all. How about straight blue hair instead?" The worst part was that Helia wasn't sure if Brandon was joking or serious.

\--

The Winx Club and the Specialists agreed to meet each other at the bottom of the main stairs at eight. It was 8:01 and the girls were nowhere to be seen. Timmy looked at his watch anxiously. The girls appeared at the top of the stairs and started to make their way down. As soon as Timmy saw Tecna, he was completely awestruck by her beauty to the point where his jaw dropped (which Halia noticed, and pushed his jaw back up). She was wearing a low-cut purple gown that highlighted her perfect body. Her makeup was done in a way that emphasised her features. She had a beautiful smile, which was now directed at Timmy, whose heart skipped a beat.

Tecna walked down the stairs gracefully and made her way over to Timmy.

"Hey Timmy." She said.

"Tecna, you look beautiful," Timmy was still in awe "Not that you don't always look beautiful! I just...ummm-"

Tecna cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Timmy. You look really handsome." Tecna said.

"You really think so Tecna?" Timmy was surprised.

"I really do." Tecna smiled sincerely.

"There you are!," Niobe appeared in a ballgown "Just in time for your entrance, follow me."

The Winx and Specialists went out in pairs while one of the palace guards announced their name. Tecna stood at the back of the line with Timmy.

Tecna and Timnmy were just about to walk out when Tecna noticed that the palace guards were forming a guard of honour.

"And now I present to you, our guest of honour tonight. Please bow for Tecna Titania of Zenith, the Fairy of Technology and Timothy Argon of Magix, a Red Fountain specialist. Miss Tecna recently completed a quest to win back her magic powers after enacting an ancient prophcey by single-handedly closing the Omega portal and saving the realm of Andros as well as the whole Magical Dimension."

Tecna and Timmy walked through the guard of honour and went over to their friends. Tecna and Timmy were the last people to be announced and the ball had commenced. Musa had noticed that there was a large orchestra playing a beautiful symphony up on the stage.

"Listen, isn't it beautiful," Musa sighed, nearly in a trance from the music.

"Not as beautiful as you Musa." Riven took Musa's small hands in his.

"Oh Riven." Musa smiled and blushed. She hugged him tightly. Despite the fact that their relationship had it's rough patches, Musa really did love Riven, and after Seraphina's attack, she knew he did too. Musa guided him out onto the dance floor, teaching him a slow dance.

"May I have this dance?" Timmy took Tecna's hand in his.

"Most certainly." Tecna walked to the dance floor with him and they started to dance slowly, their bodies against each other's. Tecna didn't usually like dancing, but when it meant that she got to be close to Timmy, she found that she enjoyed it a lot more.

Before everyone knew it, it was midnight and the ball was over. All of the Winx and Specialists would be staying in Andros for the night, then departing for Magix in the morning. Everyone went upstairs to go to bed and returned to their respective rooms.

\--

The Winx Club and the Specialists left Andros at 10 am the next morning. Tecna sat at the control panel with Timmy and they talked the whole way back to Magix. When it was finally time to say goodbye, Tecna realised that she didn't want to leave him. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Timmy, you'll always be my hero." Tecna said. Timmy blushed. From the moment that Tecna and Timmy started dating, Timmy had always wanted to be her hero.

"Thanks Cupcake," Timmy kissed her softly then set her down on the ground, holding her hands

"Tecna, between the Omega Dimension and the quest, you've really been through a lot. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, and if you need to talk you can talk to me. You don't need to hide your emotions around me."

"Thanks Timmy," Tecna kissed him on the cheek "I love you.

"I love you too Tecna."

Timmy helped Tecna get her bags out of the ship, then himself and the other specialists left to return to Red Fountain.

"Girls!," Ms. Faragonda ran towards the Winx Club with Ms. Grizelda following her "How did the quest go? Are you alright Tecna?"

"The quest was successful Ms. Faragonda." Tecna said.

"Excellent!," Faragonda replied "I've been keeping in contact with the Oracle of Andros, she told me everything. I can only imagine how hard that quest was, so Tecna, Musa, Aisha, take the rest of the week off to rest. You need it."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Aidha said. Grizelda scowled. She clearly did not believe that this was necessary.

"Oh lighten up Grizelda!," Faragonda laughed "Run along girls, I expect you have some unpacking to do."

The girls were just walking away when they heard Ms. Grizelda calling Tecna.

"Tecna! What is that mark on you neck?"

Tecna froze.

"Battle scars!" With that, she ran back to the dormitories with her giggling friends before Grizelda could ask any more questions.

\--

A/N: And that's the last chapter done! I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it (even though I had massive writer's block in the middle xD). Please review if you did 3 I will try to start writing another fanfiction but school is starting soon so I can't make any promises oof. Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfiction! Bye!

\- WolfQueen999


End file.
